


collector

by buries



Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: fandomweekly, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Cisco's upset that the Vibe has no merchandise. Barry and Iris prove otherwise.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen & Cisco Ramon & Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Cisco Ramon & Iris West
Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909810
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	collector

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [fandomweekly](https://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org/)'s #063 "priceless" prompt. this contains no spoilers for the show and can be set anywhere in it post-westallen marriage. this won second place in the challenge.
> 
> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading!

How many times must he slap a hand away from his prize? Apparently six times and counting.

" _Don't touch it!_ " Cisco yells, growing tense in his chair. He sits at the desk he often sits at when he's barking orders and solutions in Barry's ear. But today, he's not yelling at his friend in the middle of a life and death situation. The comms aren't switched on and Barry isn't running at an impossible and incredible speed somewhere in the city. 

Today, he's yelling at his friend for being a really bad friend. 

He doesn't look up at Barry or Iris, keeping his eyes and hands on his prized possession. For in his hands is a pen, thin, black and looking very sleek, with a bobble head of _his_ head at the end—and better than any Flash pen he's had.

(That's a lie. Cisco is a self-proclaimed Flash pen collector, after all.)

He sees a hand reach out behind him to touch his Vibe pen and slaps it away.

"I paid good money for this, Barry Allen!"

"Dude, it's literally just —"

"Not another word from you!"

Barry takes a step back away and openly chuckles.

Iris brushes her hand against her mouth to try and hide her laughter. She thinks he doesn't see it, but, oh boy, does he see it. Do his friends forget who he is? He's Vibe! The greatest breacher of them all... After Cynthia and her father, of course.

"Cisco..." Iris starts gently and he can't help but feel soothed by the way she doesn't openly laugh at him like his traitorous best friend, Barry Allen. "It's literally just —"

"A pen with your head at the top of it," says Barry. He shrugs when Cisco glares at him. "It doesn't even look like you."

Swivelling in his chair quickly, he glares at Barry and points his pen, head bobble first, menacingly at him. "What did I say about you talking?"

"Um..." Barry bites at his lips in an attempt to stifle his laugh. It's a useless attempt; he's laughing softly. "Don't give incorrect opinions oxygen."

"And what are you doing right now?"

Barry has the audacity to look like he doesn't quite know. "... Giving a good opinion?"

Cisco waves his pen at him and his head is thrown back and forth at the end of it.

"This is the first piece of merchandise that I've found of _Vibe_ , Bear. Do you know how hard it is to find anything that isn't the _Flash_?" He spits out the superhero name with disgust. Barry covers his mouth with his hand to hide his amusement at his plight. "I have looked high and low for anything Vibe related. There's not even a big fandom out there!"

"I'm sure you have many fans," Barry offers.

"Nah uh! _Elastic Man_ has more fans than me and he hasn't even been active as long or done anything as well as I have!"

Barry shakes his head. "That's not true."

Iris shakes her head and says kindly, "Definitely not true. I'm a big Vibe fan."

Cisco feels his cheeks grow hot. He lowers his pen and looks at the both of them shyly. "You're just saying that."

Barry shakes his head. "No way, dude. We're Vibe _stans._ " 

Iris turns to Barry and nudges his arm gently. "Show him your thing."

"Right! The thing!" Running like a newborn foal into the side room, Cisco watches as his best friend opens a drawer and rifles through it... Did he just hear Barry remove the entire drawer from the desk? Most certainly—yep, yes he has.

"Hey, _Flash_ , it took me forever to put that together from IKEA!" Cisco looks at Iris and shakes his head. Unbelievable! What kind of best friend does he have here? 

Barry walks back into the cortex with a drawer in his hands and places it between the computers. In the drawer is a mix of Vibe merchandise, from mugs to thermals, a watch, fanart of various shapes and sizes, and a POP figurine.

The drawer is _packed._

Cisco's eyes well up with tears. " _Dude_ ," he says as he reaches for the POP figurine. "You got all this for me?"

"For me, actually," Barry says with a shrug. Iris stands beside him, her arm brushing against her husband's. Gesturing between himself and Iris, he says, "We're your biggest fans."

Iris reaches for a small fanart print and turns it around to face Cisco. She smiles down at him and says, "And we'll follow you until you love us."


End file.
